Smaller Easter Eggs (GTA V)
Smaller Easter Eggs are subsidiary Easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto V. Description General *On the sides of some trucks, there are "Little Pricks" written on it. Pricks mean Dicks. References to the GTA Series *If the player decides to go to any Ammu-Nation store in Grand Theft Auto V, they have the option to buy the Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish. This is a reference to Yusuf Amir from Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *On the grill of Trevor's Bodhi, the one may notice a Teddy Bear. It is a reference to the Gang Burrito. *One of the shirts Michael can purchase is called the Orange Grove Shirt. This is a reference to the Orange Grove Families, the beta name for the Grove Street Families in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. References to other video games *You can find Jimmy playing Righteous Slaughter, which is a parody of the Call of Duty franchise. *Inside the in-game site of "Toilet Cleaner," the one can find a product named "Demon Trigger," which could be a reference to the "Devil Trigger" from the Devil May Cry series. *The rocket found in front of the diner Up-n-Atom Burger, could be a reference to the classic rocket souvenir from Fallout: New Vegas. *Two garden mushrooms can be found in front of Denise's house - A short red one, and a tall green one, which is possibly a reference to Super Mario Brothers. *One of the objectives to obtain a gold medal in the mission Breach of Contract is called "Hot Pursuit," which is a reference to Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. *In front of Vanilla Unicorn, the one can see a billboard promoting a TV Series Survivor, named Rehab Island, with its logo looking similar to the one of the Dead Island game. Only difference is the palm tree, which was replaced by marijuana leaves. *"Zombrex" from the Dead Rising series is spoofed in GTA V, with the name Zombix, a painkiller which is also mentioned on Weazel News. *When Michael confronts Marnie in the mission Bearing the Truth, the two work on some graffiti related to the Epsilon Program in Downtown Vinewood. At the end of this graffiti has a message reading "The fruit tree is a lie!" This could possibly be a reference to the phrase "The cake is a lie" from the video game Portal. *Some streets in Sandy Shores are named after Armadillo and Cholla Springs, two locations from Red Dead Redemption. References to other media *The Karin Futo is based off of the Toyota AE86, which also happened to feature heavily in the Anime Initial D. As a result, the show is referenced many times. The name itself is an anagram of tofu, which the AE86 was used to deliver. At Los Santos Customs, there is a set of rims called Fujiwara, which is a reference to the show's protagonist Takumi Fujiwara. *There are a pair of shoes that protagonists can purchase from Ponsonby's called Blue Suede Shoes. This is a reference to the Elvis Presley song of the same name. References to the real world *An app called "Snapmatic" is an obvious reference to the widely popular app "Snapchat." Given the fact that Snapchat was created in 2011, the year 1st GTA V Trailer came out, and in Los Angeles, the real-life counterpart of Los Santos, in which the game is set, the connection is possible. *The Brute Ambulance contains minor references to real life vehicles on its livery, both located in the lower left corner. The Fire Department ambulance is labeled with "RB26-32R," referencing the R32 Nissan Skyline GT-R and its RB26DETT engine. The regular ambulance is marked with "4AG-86," referencing the 1986 Toyota Corolla and its 4A-GE engine. *All vehicles produced by Dinka have badges reading "IVT" or Invariable Valve Timing, a parody of VTEC, Honda's variable valve timing system. *Sentinel Tuning Division is the tuning division of Übermacht, whose parts can be seen when customizing a Sentinel XS or Sentinel Classic at Los Santos Customs. Their name is a reference to sexually transmitted diseases, and its logo copies the style of Subaru Tecnica International (STI,) Subaru's tuning division. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V